1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for balancing a vehicle wheel as well as weights and materials for weights used in vehicle ballasting applications, and in particular to weights used in balancing automobile or other vehicle wheels.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In automotive wheel balancing, individual wheel balancing weights are applied to specific positions of a rim. Two types of balancing weights are used. The first kind is a balancing weight which is attached by a clamp, as disclosed in the European patent EP 1 613 876 B1, while the second kind is fixed by means of a self-adhesive tape, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,421 B1.
Both kinds of balancing weights are available in a plurality of sizes, resulting in different weights. When balancing a vehicle wheel, the correct size of balancing weight is selected and then attached to the rim. Most balancing weights are supplied as bulk material in boxes, from which the required number of weights is manually taken. This allows for a simple, comparatively cheap supply of balancing weights.
The drawback is that the person who is taking the weights from the box may take a wrong weight, and therefore a further step of balancing is required. Further-more, the process of taking the weights can hardly be automated. For automation, comparatively complex feeder systems are known.
An alternative solution is disclosed in WO 2008/103651 A1. Here, a continuous rubber tape filled with a mass material is used. This has the drawback that the rubber tape is significantly less robust and more expensive than a solid balancing weight. Furthermore, an adhesive tape is required to hold the rubber tape to a rim.
A solution as provided in the yet undisclosed European patent application EP 12194092.8 does no more require such an adhesive tape. Here, an uncured/non-vulcanized viscoelastic polymer is fixed to a rim and cured afterwards. The uncured material has an adhesive, sticky surface, which is attached to a rim. By the curing process, the material polymerizes and its surface becomes less adhesive and less attractive to mud. A disadvantage is the adhesive surface of the uncured polymer, which is difficult to handle. Another disadvantage is the comparatively long curing time, which may last many days or weeks.